One Night Stand
by Mrs. Godric Bringham
Summary: Steve/Oc. Steve is with the love of his life. Until things or people start getting in the way. Lemons!
1. the breakup

**I own nothing.**

"Papi!" i screamed.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my cell phone?" i asked, storming through my room.

He walks into my room, and stares at me. "Its right there." He pointed.

I looked down into my hand. It was there the whole time.

"Oh thanks." I smiled.

He chuckled and walked away.

I heard a laugh behind me, and i turned around.

"And what's so funny?" i asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing." Another chuckle.

I closed the door, and stalked towards my bed. I swayed my hips and i kneeled on the bed. I slid onto the body covering my bed, and ran my hands over its toned, sexy, naked chest. It wrapped its arm around my waist, and the other hand went into my flaming red hair. I started kissing its chest, and neck. As i got up to its ear, i whispered,

"Quiero que me jode duro. Quiero gritar su nombre."

It shivered.

It slipped its hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I wrapped my arms around its neck, and pressed my lips to his. My naked chest pressed against his felt sensational. I could feel his toned abs on my stomach. I traced his lips with my tongue. He let me in, and we fought for dominance.

**(Song: One Night Stand: Keri Hilson)**

He pulled my shorts down, and cupped my ass. I fixed my grip onto his shoulders. I felt him pull his own shorts down, and placed his hands on my hips.

I latched my lips back onto his as i slid down onto his throbbing erection. I groaned as i felt him stretch me. He started lifting me up and down on his cock, at a pace he set. I pulled my lips from his, to throw my head back in ecstasy. He latched his mouth onto my neck and sucked until i had a nice sized hickey. I pushed on his shoulders, until he was laying down. I leaned back to place my hands on his knees. I bounced on him, until he had to use his hands to control me.

He rolled us over so i was underneath. He placed my left leg on his shoulder, and pounded into me. My eyes rolled back into my head. I was making incoherent noises. His grunts were getting more defined as he got closer to his release. I shouted his name as i came. I felt his shudder as he let go. He put my leg back down, and nestled himself between my legs, and laid his head on my chest. I placed my hands on his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Bahati." He whispered, rubbing my sides.

"I love you too Steve."

He started to drift off to sleep, until his phone rang. He reached for it, but i got it first.

"Stupid cheerleader reflexes." He mumbled.

I giggled. "Hello?"

"Uh. Is Steve McGarrett there?" the voice said.

"Depends on who I'm speaking to." I frowned.

"Tell him it's Catharine. His Girlfriend that he apparently forgot about."

I frowned, and narrowed my eyes. "He's going to call you back later." I hung up.

I pushed him off of me, and pulled on my robe.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" he asked frantically catching his clothes i threw at him.

"Who was that? Well that was Catharine. Your 'girlfriend'."

He frowned as he started getting dressed. "Please Bahati i can explain."

"Well explain to someone who wants to listen." I said angrily, as i stomped out the door, and towards the front door of my wing.

He chased after me, begging for me to listen.

"No! Just Get out! It's Over!" i slammed the door in his face.

I ran back to my room, to take a shower. To scrub off everything that had to do with him.

After that, i dried my hair, and put it into a ponytail. But it still reached my elbows. I went to my closet and put on some A&F shorts, a tight green Hollister shirt, and some raspberry converse.

I went around the room and closet collecting anything he gave to me or had just left around. I put everything in a box, and put that in my Aston Martin Vanquish. I grabbed my keys and phone, and drove down to HPD headquarters.

When i got there, i parked my car roughly, and got out, storming up the steps. I pushed past security, and went up to Five-0's office. I slammed open the doors. Walking past Kono and Chin. I went to Steve's office, and jerked the doors open. I really didn't care that the governor was there. I walked up to his desk, and slammed the box down on it.

"Here's your shit." I growled to him.

I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Please Bahati. Listen to me."

"No! I'm done listening." I cried. "I gave you everything. And you just threw it all away." I pulled the ring off my left hand finger, and put it in his hand.

I walked away, not noticing the lone tear that fell from his eye. I escaped to the beach, and threw my clothes off, grabbed my surfboard, and went to release my anger on the waves.


	2. 2 Months later

~2 Months Later~

It was almost time for cheerleading practice to be over. I had hot pink Hollister shorty shorts on, a hot pink Nike sports bra, and my Nike cheer sneakers.

It's been a while since i saw Steve. I still cry sometimes. I loved him so much. His scent is still on my sheets, even after i wash them.

You see, I've known Steve for years. We met when i was 14 and he was 20. I was at the mall with some friends, and he was at Johnny Rockets, with some SEAL friends. We got a table there, and ordered our food. Courtney just happened to say something super funny, and we all burst out laughing. He and his friends looked over at us, and my eyes locked on his. My bright green eyes never left his ocean blue ones for a while. When it was time for us to leave, i was reluctant to go. As we left, i waved at him, and he waved back.

The next time i saw him, it was the next week. I was with my sister and some friends, trying to find a bikini for this party we were going to. We were in American Eagle, and i had just put on this super cute bikini, and i strutted out to show them. I was spinning around, when i caught sight of him and his buddies over in the men's section. He was staring straight at me, and i had just shake my butt. I felt my face turn red as he chuckled at me. I ran back to the dressing room, and changed back to my shorts and tank-top. I came back out and went up to the register to pay for the suit. I felt a presence behind me, and turned to find him standing there.

"I'm Steve." He said, holding out his hand.

"Bahati." I replied back.

Since then we were best friends. I cried when he left to go on leave, and he cried when i graduated from high school. I've always had feeling for him. I just put them into action when i turned 18. I was about to leave for college, and he was about to go catch another criminal. I confessed everything to him. Luckily he felt the same way. We started slow, since we were both leaving. Apparently over those 4 years is when he met _Catherine_, and she became a booty-call. When we met back up after i graduated, he proposed to me. And i said yes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Jessica came to tell me practice was over. I grabbed my pink Nike bag, and left the gym. I was walking across the street to my Ducati, when i just happened to look to the left, and see Steve standing there, talking to Danny. When he noticed me, he froze. I turned back quickly and mounted my bike. I was about to put my pink helmet on, when i felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, and saw Steve standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said, irritated.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I've been fine. I can take care of myself." I sneered.

"Please Bahati. Just hear me out. We went out for a while, but i broke it off before your graduation." He explained.

"It's not that. It's the fact that you were having sex with her, while we were dating! How am i supposed to handle that?" i exclaimed.

"Please. Just give me another chance." He begged.

I looked up into his blue eyes, and saw sincerity. I sighed.

"I'll think about it. But don't expect anything." I said.

I mounted my bike again, and took off to my house.

I was walking on the beach in my floral A&F bikini and a matching Coral one-shoulder cover-up. I had coral old-navy flip-flops, and my army back pack.

It was just the cheerleaders and some friends on the beach hanging out, and doing stunts. I walked over to my friends, and put all my stuff down, and took my cover-up off.

I ran over and jumped on Courtney, my BFF! She swung me around, and held my hands. She looked down and frowned.

"Where's your ring?" she asked.

I suddenly got sad, and my eyes watered. "Me and Steve broke up 2 months ago." I gave her a sad smile.

She just wrapped me up in a hug and said I'd find another.

The problem is; i don't think i will.

"So what are you going to do about your back?" she asked.

I reflexively itched my shoulders. I had a tattoo of huge angel wings on my back, and at the base i have Steve's initials, my dad's, and Steve's dad's. I frowned.

"I don't know. I talked to Steve after 2 months, and he explained what was going on. He wants another chance, but i told him I'd think about it." I nodded.

She thought for a while. "You should give him another try." i smiled at her, and nodded again.

We got up and started dancing as _One Night Stand_ by Keri Hilson came on. I was swaying my hips, and dipping to the song. They started putting me up into stunts, and stuff. I was the smallest on the team, so i did the hardest stuff.

I noticed Steve a few yards down the beach, with the whole crew, and they were looking at our group. Suddenly someone said "Bahati, basket-toss!"

I saw Steve's head snap over to me, and i nodded.

They prepped me, and i was watching Steve the whole time. I flew into the air, and did three front tucks. As i came down, i saw everyone on the beach cheering. I got out of everyone's hands, and wondered off to Courtney. I saw Steve staring at me in Awe. I just smirked, and started dancing again to _Good Life _by One Republic.

Courtney looked at me and winked, i nodded smirking. We ran and did a whole bunch of level 6 tumbling passes. We ended in a back tuck, and turned to each other. We waved at the people surrounding us.

"Here's your chance." Court whispered to me.

I turned, and there was Steve staring at me the way he does, holding a beer. I smiled at him, and nodded. He grinned and ran up to me, lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled back, a pressed my lips to his, hard. As i slowly pulled away, nibbling on his bottom lip, i grinned. Pressing our foreheads together.

"That was great, what you did out there." He whispered, staring into my eyes.

"And your body looks great in these trunks." I breathed back.

"Well then maybe later you can take them off." I threw my head back laughing.

He put me down, and i barely came up to his chest. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and Steve pulled something out of his pocket.

He leaned down and whispered, "Will you marry me? Again."

I looked up, a nodded, grinning. He slipped the violet diamond flowering, with a gold band, onto my finger. He pressed another kiss to my forehead, and we went back to the party…

YAY! **Okay… links for outfits and stuff are on my profile!**


	3. Just Another Week

~Just another week~

I was at the mall with Courtney, and we were just hanging. We had just walked out of Victoria's Secret, when a breeze went by. We realized 2 seconds later it was a man running, and 2 other men chasing him. Kono was just about to pass me when i grabbed her arm.

"Kono! What's going on?"

"Steve and Danny are chasing this dude, but he's too fast." She panted out.

I thought for 1 sec, then got an idea. I put my bags on the ground, and kicked my flip-flops off.

"Give me your cuffs." I told her, holding my hand out.

She frowned at me, but handed them to me anyway. I shoved them into the back pocket of my Hollister shorts, and took off running in the direction i saw them go. After a minute, i saw the back of Danny's head, and pushed my legs harder. I soon passed him, and he frowned in my direction. I caught up with Steve, and past him too.

I saw the criminal just inches in front of me, and i hurled my tiny body at him, and tackled him. He got up again, and tried to fling me off, but i took my elbow, and slammed it into the top of his head. When he was down, i slapped the handcuffs on him, and sat on his back.

"You _really_ wanna stop trying to kick me." I told him, as he struggled.

Steve, Danny, and Kono finally caught up, and were in disbelief when they saw me.

"You were looking for him?" i smirked

Steve nodded, panting. Danny just sputtered out gibberish as he tried to catch his breath.

After Kono and Chin took the guy away, Steve and i were talking.

"I knew you had some power in those little legs baby." He said, slapping my ass.

I giggled and Danny grimaced. Me and Steve, walked over to the fountain, and sat down on the bench, with me in his lap.

"And i bet you'd love them wrapped around that sexy body of yours tonight while you fuck me won't you?" i whispered in his ear.

He leaned forward, and nibbled on my ear. "Hell yeah."

I giggled again, as i started nibbling on his lips.

~Time Skip~

Later that night, me and Steve just lie in bed, cuddling. I was on top of him, and he had his arm around me, rubbing my back. I had my hand wrapped around his bulging arm, tracing the tattoo with my name on it.

"What if i wasn't who you think i am?" i asked him.

"If you're not who i think you are, then who are you?" he asked, putting one arm behind his head.

I sat up and smirked. "I'm Beyoncé. Put a Fucking ring on it _bitch_." I said, seriously.

He grinned, and rolled us over, nibbling on my neck. "I already did." He said to me. "And i hit that too." I gasped.

He started tickling me until i eventually passed out.

When i woke up in the morning, i was still tangled up with Steve, and i felt something was wrong about the picture. I looked over at the clock, and saw it was 10 o'clock. My eyes widened, and i started shoving Steve off the bed.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"It's ten o'clock! Didn't you have a meeting with the governor?" i exclaimed.

His eyes widened at the clock and he ran to the bathroom, rushing to get ready. I ran to the closet, pulling out clothes for him, and pulling on gym shorts and a tank for myself. When he came out, freshly showered, he pulled on his clothes while calling someone on his phone. I was now in the kitchen when he came in. He took the blueberry muffin i shoved in his face, gave me a kiss, shouted out a 'see you later' and was out the door.

Ahh. Children. They grow up so fast.

I stage wiped a tear from my eye, and skipped to the gym set up in my wing of my dad's humongous house.

After a quick lift of the weights and tumbling, i went back up to my room to shower.

After i blow-dried my hair, i pulled my red hair into a fishtail, and left my bangs out. I dried my body off, and went to the over-sized closet.

I put on a pair of cargo shorts w/ orange suspenders. A gold button cut out sun top, strappy wedges with Aztec designs, a matching tribal cross body bag, and Gucci sunglasses.

After i grabbed a water from the fridge, i went out to the garage got in my Vanquish, and drove towards the police department. I stopped to pick up some pizza, and a couple sodas. When i got there, i walked inside, and it was like everyone froze. I pulled off my sunglasses, and smirked.

I marched my way up the stairs, and up to the office. I waved to everyone on my way in, and made my way to Steve's office. Through the glass doors, i noticed a dark haired woman standing there talking to a distressed looking Steve. I pulled open the door, and marched in, blatantly ignoring her, and giving Steve a full kiss on the lips, and setting my stuff down on the desk.

"Who's this?" i asked, looking her over.

She reached over to shake my hand, "I'm Catherine." She gave a tight smile.

I turned to Steve slowly, and frowned at him. I beckoned him closer with my finger, and pulled him down to my level.

"I thought you said you were done with her." I whispered angrily.

"I am. She just showed up. I swear, you can ask Danny." He whispered back.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I turned back to her, and smiled icily at her. "I'm Bahati."

She smiled that same smile at me again, and looked towards Steve, with a hungry look in her eyes.

I've had enough.

"Listen, _Catherine, _we have a lunch date, so if you wouldn't mind leaving, it could save us all a few teeth in the end." I smirked at her.

She sneered at me, but gave Steve a flirtatious smile, and stalked out the door.

"What the hell was that!" i exclaimed.

"I don't know. I was sitting here, waiting for you, and she just comes in here, trying to get me back." He explained.

"Well she didn't, did she?" i asked, worried.

He quickly shook his head, and crossed over to me, pulling my face up to his. "You're the only one for me." He whispered.

I smiled and pecked his lips once more. "Let's eat!"


	4. Surprise

It was the next week, and i was getting ready to go get my car checked.

Steve insisted that he come with me because i _apparently _don't know shit about cars.

He's right.

I put on skinny green cargo jeans, a floral silk bustier, a striped cardigan, and Miu Miu nude heels. My hair was down and flowing but i had in Chanel studs.

I stepped out of the closet, to see Steve sitting on my bed, fiddling with his phone.

"Ready." I said, but my phone and stuff in my pockets.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. "What?" i asked.

"You are not going anywhere dressed like that. Nuh uh." He said, shaking his head.

I frowned. "What? You can't be serious. I run around in a bra and panties for cheerleading, and the guys basically stick their hands up my ass, and you say something about this outfit?" i was really confused.

"I just don't want you going out like that. Exposing yourself." He explained calmly.

"It's HAWAII!" i exclaimed. "Girls run around here in less than this!"

I looked over his outfit. Jeans, too-tight shirt, and Nikes. "Maybe i don't want you walking around here in that shirt." I said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

He looked down at his shirt, and laughed. I huffed, and just turned and made my way to the garage. I got into the car, and waited for Steve to get in.

"Are you really giving me the silent treatment?" he asked after 10 minutes of silence.

I said nothing back, and he just sighed. The rest of the way, we sat in silence. When we got to the shop, we got out the car, but he stopped me before i could walk through the door.

"Look. I'm sorry. I just had a burst of possessiveness." He explained, looking down into my eyes.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." I said, putting my finger in his face.

He kissed my fingertip then tilted my head up to kiss my lips. I pulled back smiling, and tugged on his hand.

We walked into the shop, and i could have sworn i heard Steve growl at the men that look at me. I just rubbed his hand, and patted his back. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled us over to the desk.

"Name." the bored girl said from behind the desk.

"Bahati Monroe. I have and Aston Martin Vanquish. It needs an oil change." I said, proud i knew that.

The girl rolled her eyes and shouted for some guy. Whoever he was, showed up, and raked his eyes over my tiny body, then glared in Steve's direction.

"Show me the car." He tried to say seductively. But failed.

Big time.

We took him to the car, and he whistled. "Nice Paint job."

The car was all black, shining, and had hot pink racing stripes.

I gave him the keys, and he drove into the garage, and started changing the oil. I sat on Steve's lap, and read a magazine, while he stroked my stomach, occasionally fiddling with my belly ring.

When we were done, we got in the car, and i drove us to get some lunch.

We walked hand in hand to this local pizza place, at ate lunch. Steve still had me sit in his lap.

After that, i drove us to my house, and parked in the garage. When we got in the house, i went straight to my room to change.

I put on a tight floral Hollister tank-top, tan tight short with a brown belt, and white American Eagle sandals.

I joined Steve in the lounge to watch TV. On my way there, i passed a picture on the wall. Of me, my dad, and Aria. I missed her so much, but i only saw her last week. I sat on the couch next to Steve, distracted by my thoughts. I was pulled out of them when my cell rang. It said; **Aria **

"Who's that?" Steve asked.

I jumped up, ran over to the patio doors, and slid them open. I went to stand over by the pool, and answered.

"_Hey sweetie."_ _I said._

"_Hey!" said a 5 year old voice._

"_How are you?" i asked._

"_Fine! When can i see you again?"_

"_I'll see if i can sneak out later today." I smiled_

"_Alright! Can you bring beef jerky with you?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Ok."_

"_Alright. I have to go. But remember, Mommy loves you."_

"_Love you too mommy."_

I hung up and turned around. I gasped and froze as i saw Steve standing there, in shock…..


	5. Meeting Aria!

"You have a kid?" he whispered

"Please Steve. Let me explain." I said, running towards him.

"Please do." He sneered.

I took a deep breath, and looked up into his eyes. "When you left, after i graduated high school, i found out i was pregnant. I didn't want to distract you from your job, so i never told you. I went through the pregnancy, and had a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Aria. She's been living with my mom in Honolulu. I see her almost every day." I explained. "Please believe me when i say i didn't mean to keep her from you this long. I just got so used to not mentioning her all the time that I almost forgot." I had tears running down my face.

He looked into my eyes, and wiped my tears away. "When can i see her?" he grinned.

I smiled back, and drug him to the garage, and we set off to my mom's house.

When we got to my mom's Mini mansion, i ran up to the door with Steve in tow, and unlocked it.

"Ari!" i yelled.

"In the kitchen Mommy!" i heard back.

We walked into the kitchen, and Aria jumped on me. I laughed as i hugged her back. She jumped down, and turned to Steve.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

He nodded, and i could see the tear fall from his eye. She ran to him, and he scooped her up. They stayed like that for a while, until they pulled apart. The tears were flowing freely down his face, and he kissed her forehead.

"Can i live with you now Mommy?" she asked.

I nodded, and she squealed. She ran to her room to start packing up her stuff. We looked at each other, and we smiled, then followed her.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey cupcake!"

I watched as my dad embraced my daughter and smiled. We had gotten Aria moved into her room in my wing of the house. Steve moved in too. He was at work now, and i was just about to take her to visit him.

I put her in her seat in the car, and we were off. Once we got there, i held her hand as we walked up the steps. I couldn't help but run my fingers through her red hair, and smiled as i saw her father's eyes look up at me.

We pushed open the doors, and i saw Kono look up.

"Hey. Who's this cute little girl?" she asked, shaking Ari's little hand.

"This is Aria. My daughter." I told her.

She looked up at me surprised, and then back down at Ari.

"Daddy!" i heard her yell, as she ran to Steve who just came through the door.

"Hey sweetie." He said, scooping her up, and kissing her cheek.

"What. You have a daughter now too?" Danny asked, exasperated.

Steve grinned at him, and laughed at something Aria said in his ear. He walked over to me, with her in his arms, and kissed me.

"Ewww!" Aria Said.

Everyone laughed, and Danny started telling her about Grace, while Steve pulled me into his office.

I turned to him with a smile, but it dropped into a frown as i saw his face. "What's wrong?" i asked.

He blew out the breath he was holding. "We finally caught the man that killed my father. But, another man named Wo Fat, put the hit out on him."

OMG! WTF! SMH! I shouted all those mentally. I saw look on Steve's face, and apparently, i said those aloud. I smiled sheepishly. He just shook his head chuckling.

"What are you going to do?" i asked, sitting down on his couch.

"Well, were going to try and catch him. But i need you guys to be extra safe when I'm not around." He came over, sitting next to me.

I leaned on his shoulder, and blew out a breath. He put his arm around me, and we just sat there.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Well, apparently, Aria's going over to Grace's house." I said, looking up at him.

"So that means we have the house to ourselves…" he trailed off.

I smiled, thinking what he was thinking. "Mhh. But first we have to go to the store." I said, pulling his groaning figure off the couch.

We were at the store, and Aria was with Grace.

"Should we get this one?" i asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! She could get sick, have an allergic reaction!"

"Bahati…"

"Do you want our daughter to get sick? I mean really!"

"Bahati, just put both DAMN beef jerky's in the cart!"

I pouted, but slammed both packages into the cart. We walked through the store picking up groceries. After checking out, we went home and put everything away.

We walked into the room, and i went into my closet. I stripped my clothes off, and sprayed some vanilla perfume on. I walked out, and stopped to lean on the doorway.

He looked up at me, and licked his lips.

"Clothes off." I told him.

He started striping, and i walked towards him. I dropped to my knees in front of him, and took his cock into my hands. I licked the tip, and he groaned. I pushed him into my mouth, and sucked. He put his hand on my head and moaned out; "Oh Bahati. Harder."

I ended up sucking him dry.

But that just made him harder.

He pulled me up, and grabbed my waist. I jumped up, and wrapped my short legs around his hips. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and slid into me. We both hissed at the feeling.

"Oh god…faster." I moaned out, throwing my head back.

He grabbed my hips and i grinded on him. He leaned forward and started sucking and kissing my neck.

"You like that?" he growled out, pounding into me.

I whimpered out something, and my eyes rolled back into my head. He started rubbing my clit, and i clenched around him hard. I felt him cum as i did. I rested my head on his chest, trying to catch my breath. He gathered me in his arms, and carried me over to the bed. He laid down, and pulled me even closer.

I fell asleep to the sound of that heart i love so much…

**Sorry! Summer started and im sleeping in!**


	6. Governers Ball

**Outfits are on profile.**

**There will be lemons! I don't own anything but Bahati and her family. **

Today was the Governors Ball. My father volunteered to babysit his little Cupcake with Gracie, while we all go to the ball.

I had just came back home from picking up my shoes, and getting my ends trimmed. I got out the car, and walked to the garage door.

I went to put the key in, but the door just pushed open. I noticed the coat rack knocked over, onto the ground. I pulled out my phone, and texted Steve.

**Babe, there's someone in the house.**

I got a message back seconds later.

**On my way. DON'T go in the house.**

I smirked. He knows better than to give me idea's.

I snuck quietly into the house, and made sure not to make a sound. As i rounder a corner, i noticed someone in all black, walking through the living room. I snuck around, not letting my shoes making any noise. When i got around 10 feet behind him i said, "What are you doing?"

He jumped, and turned around. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"Why should it matter who i am?"

"Because you're in my house." I frowned.

He stared at me for a while, but started to move towards the door. He started to run after a while, but i clothes-lined him, and slapped on the extra handcuffs Steve keeps in the hall table draw. I tied him to a chair, and went to the kitchen and made a chicken salad.

By the time Steve came, me and the perp, were laughing at something on TV. I had finished my salad, and had lye down on the couch.

Everyone came in, guns drawn, and froze at the scene in front of them. I just looked up at them, and pursed my lips.

"what?" I asked.

They just shook their heads, and took the dude out the house.

Steve came over, and pulled me into his arms.

"I told you to not go into the house. I was worried when you didn't text back."

He put me down, and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips. I just smiled innocently up at him. He shook his head laughing, and went back to work.

I had just gotten out of the shower, and was blow drying my hair. I straightened it, so my new bangs hung over my eyes, and my hair ran down my back. I did a natural look for my makeup, and a little gold eyeliner. I slipped into my gold, lace, ballerina, one shoulder dress. I put on my very expensive, Christian louboutin, rhinestone stilettos.

My new gold Chanel necklace, gold and diamond pointed studs, and a gold vintage cocktail ring later, I was ready to go.

I stuffed my things in a red Betsey Johnson wristlet, shaped like lips, and walked out into the bedroom. I stared hungrily at the sexy ass man standing in a sleek all black Armani suit.

I walked towards him, and wrapped my arms around his toned waist. He reached behind him, and pulled me in front of him. He leaned down, and whispered, "You look beautiful."

I smiled, and placed my hands under his jacket. Rubbing his back. "You can thank me later." I whispered back.

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and led me out to a gold, G-wagon. He helped me in, like a gentlemen, and we were off to the ball.

'Time Skip'

After that _terribly _boring ball, Steve and I changed out of our clothes, and lie in bed naked.

"You know I love you right?" he asked me.

"Of course. And I love you."

"Well, I've been thinking..." he trailed off.

I sat up in all my naked glory, and looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me, and sat up too. "Well I was thinking, that..." he paused. "Mary should come to visit. And stay here the whole time." he explained.

I grinned at him, and straddled his thighs. "That's a great idea." he grinned at me, and kissed my forehead.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, and gave him an electrifying kiss on his luscious lips. I sank my teeth into his bottom lips, and licked it. He ran his hands up my back, and into my hair.

I pushed him back, and ran my hands all over his toned chest. I could feel his hard cock, pressing into my ass. I continued to nibble on his neck, and he held my ass in his hands.

I leaned up, and started whispering all the things I wanted him to do to me, in Spanish. I smirked as his eyes rolled back in his head.

I grabbed ahold of his swelling penis, and pushed it into my pussy. He groaned out, and I let out a loud moan.

"Oh god." I moaned out.

We started moving in sync with each other. I placed my hands on his chest, leaned my head back, letting out his name in a cry. He placed his hands on my hips, and started pounding into me.

"Ahh. Don't stop. Right there." I cried, biting my lip.

I grinded on him, and he groaned out. "Oh fuck."

"You like that?" I asked, scraping my nails over his chest.

He nodded breathlessly. He flipped us over, and pinned my hands above my head, as i wrapped a leg around his hip. He leaned down, and sucked and pulled on my bottom lip, as he fucked me hard.

"Harder. Fuck me harder Steven!" I yelled out, throwing my head back.

I felt myself clench around his cock, and I screamed out his name, as I came all over him. He thrust a couple more times, before he shuddered, whispering my name, and filling me with his cum. I rolled out from under him, shaking and shivering.

"Come on." he growled out, pulling me up, and bending me forward.

I grabbed onto the headboard, as he entered me from behind. He started fucking me like never before. My grip on the headboard almost splintered the wood.

I screamed out as he hit my favorite spot. "Oh, right there. Fuck!"

He started getting rougher, and he pulled my hair, so he could suck on my neck. He palmed my breast with one hand, and the other went back to my hip to give him leverage.

He thrust into me one more time, and my juices squirted out, and my legs buckled. I feel down onto the bed.

I heaved, and panted. Trembling, I felt him pull me close to him. He kissed my neck, and chuckled. "Now I know if you like it rough."


	7. PTO Meeting and Beach Scenes

**I don't**** own anything.**

**Clothes on profile.**

I woke up the next afternoon, sore as _fuck. _I remembered that I had to go to a PTO meeting at Aria's school.

I showered, and brushed my teeth. I curled my hair, and put clips in to keep the hair out my face.

I shoved on some olive military style shorts, a D&G leopard print bustier top. Slipped on my Guess sandals, and my creme Abercrombie sweater. I put all my stuff in my teal, leather Proenza Schouler bag.

I slipped my sunglasses on, as I got out the car, and walked into the building. As I opened the door, every parent in the room, turned to look at me.

I walked towards the table Aria was sitting at. I kissed her forehead, and sat down next to her. Everyone stared as she crawled into my lap, and started playing with my hair.

Neither off us payed attention to anything that frumpy lady was saying. I think I fell asleep at one point and Ari poked my nose.

As the meeting ended, a couple of soccer moms came up to us.

"Hi. I'm Julia." one said.

I nodded at her. "Bahati."

The others didn't introduce themselves. Like I really care.

"We just wanted to meet little Aria's parents. But I guess your a single mother since the fathers not here." she explained.

I looked at her as if she had 14 heads.

"Excuse me, but unlike some people, my husband has a demanding job." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh really? What exactly does he do?" she cocked her head to the side.

"He's an ex navy SEAL. He runs the Governors task force."

She looked me up and down. "and what exactly do you do?"

"I run Top Gun cheerleading company. I also own it." I said, smugly.

She sneered at me, snapped her fingers, turned, and left. The others following her.

"What is this? High school?" I asked myself.

"Don't worry mommy. Their daughters are the same as them." Aria said.

I smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead. We left, and I took her to the beach.

When we got. There, I changed into my Hollister bikini, and put all our beach stuff in my Ralph Lauren bag. We went out onto the sand, and started playing. Down the beach, there was crime scene.

"Look its daddy!" Aria said.

I grabbed her hand, and we walked towards the tape. Steve saw us coming, and he stopped just inside the tape.

"What's going on?" I asked hip, putting Ari on my hip.

"Nothing much. Just a box with an arm in it." he grinned at me. I laughed. "Hey sweetie." he plucked Ari from my arms, and held her close.

I saw some of the other girls on the beach eyeing him. Now they just looked me up and down.

Steve leaned down, and kissed me. I saw some of them shriek in horror, and stomp away. I laughed against his lips, and he pulled back a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I just smirked. I grabbed Ari back, and pecked his lips once more. "Now get back to work. I'll see you later."

He kissed Ari on her head, and we headed back to our spot. We enjoyed our mother-daughter time. Nice and peaceful.

**I need some ideas for her professional job. Any help?**


	8. She's gone

She's gone .

I jumped as I woke up from my nightmare. Steve was working late, and Aria was in her room asleep.

I got out of bed to go check on her. I pushed the door open, and felt that it was chilly. I walked over to her bed,and pulled the covers back.

Empty.

"Ari!" I screamed, running through the house. "Where are you!"

After checking the whole house, I finally realized she wasn't here.

I pulled out my phone, and speed dialed Steve. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe. I thought you would be sleep." he said.

"Steve..." I sobbed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She's gone!" I screamed.

I slid down the wall in her bedroom, and sobbed into the phone. Only briefly hearing Steve tell me he was on his way.

A couple minutes later, I heard frantic footsteps down the hallway. I felt strong, warm arms come around me, and a tear drop onto my shoulder. Someone picked me up, and brought me into the living room, and sat me on the couch.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks but I couldn't hear anything. I felt empty. Like a part of me was missing. Like the part that only Ari could fill. I heard things buzzing around me, but they didn't matter.

I just want my little girl back.

I felt someone kneel infront of me, and took my hands into theirs.

"Em. Come on you have to tell me what happens." he used the nickname only he could use.

My eyes being an emerald green, and my name not exactly a center of nicknames, he made up one.

"I had a nightmare." I sniffled wiping my nose on a tissue. "So I felt the need to go check on Ari. I went in her room. It was cold. Like a window was open or something. But I know I didn't leave any open. And she knows to come ask me first before she opens one. I went to her bed, I pulled the covers back...she was gone. I went around the house looking for her, but, she wasn't there. So I called you." I wiped my eyes.

Steve pulled me into his warm embrace, and I sobbed into his chest. He picked me up, and brought me into our room. He lie my shaking form onto the bed.

He slid over me, and kissed my lips.

One might think they don't need to be having sex during a moment of grief. But Steve know this is the only way I can let out my frustrations, and be able to focus later.

I slipped off his t-shirt, and threw it where ever. I never realized all our clothes were off until he slid into me. I clutched onto him for dear life. Wanting it all to be a dream. For her to just be over at Gracie's house. I wrapped my arms around his back. Muffling my sobs in his massive chest. I fused my lips to his as we both came. Him laying my back on the pillows, and covering my body with his.

This is the only way I feel safe.

The reassurance I need to know I'll get my baby back.

Safe.

**Filler chap. Sorry guys. I fractured my ankle, and have been pretty down about not being able to cheer and dance. So yeah.**


	9. Finding Aria

**Hey guys! I'm going to be updating more, now that I have my new laptop. So I look forward to you guys' reviews!**

**The Video Of Aria Dancing Is On My Profile !**

Finding Aria .

Its been 3 days since she was kidnapped. Everyone's been trying their hardest to find her. Of course Danny can relate to me, and he's trying to help me through it.

I was just getting dressed in some jeans, a loose shirt, and some floral Combat boots, when Steve came in the closet.

"We have a lead." He said, coming over to wrap his arms around me.

"Well lets go!" I said, starting to leave the room.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked, holding me by my arms.

"I'm _going_ to get my daughter. And you should be too. Unless you have something better to be doing." I said, glaring up at him.

He rubbed his face into my shoulder, and I heard him sniffle. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, looking down at me.

"I won't." I walked to the back of the closet, and pressed a button that looked like a light.

"How long has that been there?"

He said, as the door to the secret latch opened.

I pulled out a bulletproof vest, and a red 9mm glock. I made sure I put extra ammo in my back pocket, and we were on our way.

As we got to the warehouse, we hid all the cars in the extremely tall grasses. HPD was there for back-up. While everyone was going through a plan, I was already in the warehouse.

As I swept through it, I heard a beeping noise. I looked to my right, and there was a bomb with two minutes left on it. I hurried and made my way into the open space down the stairs, blasted my flashlight into the corners.

When I saw my little girl in the corner, crying, it almost made me die. I rushed over to her, and picked her up.

"No! Leave me alone!" She screamed, struggling.

"Ari baby. Calm down. Its me, mommy." I said, looking into her eyes.

She stared at me for a second, then wrapped her arms around my neck. I ran back up the stairs, and across the room. I saw Steve and everyone else look relieved when they saw me come out. Just as we reached the protection of the grass, the bomb went off.

It took everyone a minute to get it together. I felt Steve roll off of me and Ari. He gathered us up in his arms, and just held us.

"Don't you ever do that again." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded, only happy that I had my baby back in my arms.

Everyone got checked out, and we went with Ari to the hospital in the ambulance. She only had a few scrapes on her knees, and some bruising around her wrists from whatever restraints the used on her.

When we got home that night, we gave her the longest bath of her life. Then I made her favorite; Beef Tips with Egg noodles. After we ate, she slept in between us in our bed.

When I woke up the next morning, Ari was lying on top of Steve, with her face in his neck. Steve had an arm around her, his face in her hair. They always say how they really know the other is there, by breathing in their scent.

I pulled the covers over both of them, and kissed their foreheads. I went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. By the time they woke up, pancakes, eggs, and bacon was on the table.

We all ate, and enjoyed being together after what happened. After taking showers, and brushing our teeth, we set out to the beach in the back yard. I sat back, and watched Steve walk through the ocean with Aria on his shoulders, and decided to give them some bonding time.

After a while, the whole team came over for a BB-Q. Having your whole Ohana around you, is the best feeling in the world.

*Time Skip*

I was working on getting Aria out of bed so she can go to cheerleading practice. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I got Steve to do it. He came out into the living room, hanging her by her feet.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked me, chuckling.

"Yeah. I would have wanted a safer way, but this is fine." I tickled her.

She started giggling, and he scooped her up into his arms, and gave her kisses all over.

Everyone finally got ready to go, and we all drove to the gym. I sent her off into her age group, and I went over to the teens that I coach.

"Alright everybody, let's try something new." I said, clapping my hands.

I told them to get loose and stretch. We started with some basic warm-up stunts, and little tumbling.

"Alright here we go!"

Us girls began this seductive dance. I had just bent over, when I saw Steve checking me out. I jumped up, and slapped my ass, while he fidgeted in his seat. After we finished doing the routine a couple times, everyone left to go home. Ari went with Gracie, and I went to the showers. Steve following of course.

When we got in there, we both stripped, and got in the shower. After convincing him that not only did he have to go to work, my throat hurt. So he drove off to work, and I got dressed in my dance clothes. I walked over to the dance studio down the block. After practicing it with one of the captains, I put some other shoes on and went to 5-0 headquarters.

As I walked in, the perverted cops whistled at me. I rolled my eyes, and continued up the stairs.

Right when I walked through the glass doors, there was a jacket covering me. I looked up alarmed, to see Steve standing there covering me up.

I pushed him away, and told him to stop.

"Babe. Really. Go change." He said.

"What wrong with my outfit?" I asked, looking down.

I had on _really _short pink dance shorts, an orange crop top, pink and orange wedges, and my Chanel bag with my orange and white sunglasses.

"I can see your ass. That's what's wrong." He said, pulling me along to his office.

He leaned back on his desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. I walked over to his couch and put my purse on it. I turned around slowly, and walked over to him.

"Now you know you like it." I said, placing my hands on his thighs.

"Yeah I know _I _do. But I don't want anyone else liking it." He uncrossed his arms.

He placed his hands on my waist, and slid them down to cup my ass. He pulled one leg up, and wrapped it around his hips. He held one cheek in his right hand, and the other was on my back, stroking my tattoo. I leaned into him and lye my head on his strong chest. He pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms all the way around me. He just sat there, together, until we heard a throat clear.

We pulled our heads apart, to see the governor standing there, arms crossed.

I unwrapped my leg from his hip, and inwardly laughed when she realized where my leg was. I grabbed a sweat jacket from his closet, and grabbed my purse. I pecked his lips, and gave Pat a tight smile.

"Where are you going now?" he asked me before I left the office.

"Well….I have to go to the store. I told you you made my throat hurt." I smirked at Pat's hanging jaw.

I walked away chuckling.


End file.
